


Let's Make a Deal!

by TyrusStillLives



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Andi and Jonah are pretty much only mentioned, Confession, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Marty and T.J. bromance, Marty's a bit of an angsty boy, Oops, Post-Reconciliation, Tyrus being cute, Well a bit of angst, they're kind of irrelevant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 08:28:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17220440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrusStillLives/pseuds/TyrusStillLives
Summary: Newly single Marty attends Buffy’s team’s first game. T.J. and Buffy make a deal that if Buffy’s team wins, she will have to go to Marty to apologize and confess her feelings for him. They win (miraculously)!





	Let's Make a Deal!

Cyrus and T.J. sit pressed together on the crowded bleachers with Marty, Jonah, and Andi next to Cyrus. It is Buffy’s team’s first basketball game, and her friends are all there to support her. Word got around that Rachel broke up with Marty in a very public way, and Buffy swooped in to protect her old friend (past falling outs aside). This had rekindled their former friendship, romantic bantering and all. It is increasingly clear that Marty’s feelings for the girl have not changed one bit, despite the six month relationship he had with someone else. With Buffy, the common phrase ‘absence makes the heart grow fonder’ is certainly true. Her bantering skills are still top notch, but she blushes like crazy whenever he’s around and she gets somewhat flustered whenever their hands touch.

T.J. has his arm wrapped around Cyrus and he’s whispering into Cyrus’s ear causing the boy to giggle. Meanwhile, Andi and Jonah are engaged in a tense conversation. It’s something about Andi’s new crush. Marty let’s out an exacerbated sigh causing T.J. and Cyrus to look at him (although they’re still cuddled up together like the sickeningly adorable couple they are).

“What’s wrong, Martholemew?” T.J. teases.

“Did Buffy give you that nickname?” He asks.

“Hey, don’t question my nicknaming ability,” T.J. pouts. “Although yes she did.”

Marty shakes his head in annoyance, but his fond smile gives him away. “You certainly come up with plenty of nicknames for Cyrus,” he says. He tries to come off casual, but he can’t help the bitterness that plagues his voice.

“Is that jealousy I detect?” T.J. questions, running his hand through his boyfriend’s hair with a pointed stare.

Marty rolls his eyes and admits, “I’m just feeling overwhelmingly single right now.”

“You could change that,” Cyrus speaks up. “Buffy would definitely say yes if you asked her out. She’s too prideful to do it herself though.”

“Why’d I have to fall in love with someone so difficult?”

“You love her?” Cyrus asks, eyes widened in surprise.

“I don’t know,” he responds looking down at his hands in his lap. “Maybe.”

“Okay, ya know what?” T.J. begins. “I need you to stop moping, so I’ll make you a deal.”

Marty cocks his head quizzically, “What do you mean?”

“If Buffy’s team wins, you go up there and confess your feelings.”

“And if they lose?” Marty asks.

“I’ll never call you Martholomew again. Unless you’re a chicken.”

“Oh, you’re so on, Kippen,” Marty says confidently.

—————

Buffy’s team pulls out a win within the last few seconds, and Marty can already feel his hands clamming up. The confidence he had at the beginning of the game seems to have melted away. When the final buzzer sounds, Cyrus is the first out of his seat as he rushes to engulf his best friend in an affectionate hug. Marty stays glued to his seat.

“It’s time, running man,” T.J. encourages as he pats him on the back.

“I know,” Marty answers. He resigns himself to his fate as he shakily stands and moves himself towards the court.

T.J. reaches Buffy first and he pulls her into a bro-hug. “Congrats, Slayer!” He exclaims. “You’ve really got moves!”

“Thanks T.J.,” She responds, “I couldn’t have done it without your guidance.”

T.J. shrugs cockily as he wraps an arm around his boyfriend who is still beaming at Buffy with his proud best friend smile. Afterwards, T.J. pushes Marty forward who is looking at Buffy with admiration.

“Congratulations!” He shouts, wrapping her in a tight, lingering hug. She is dripping with sweat, but Marty doesn’t care one bit. When he pulls away, gazes down at his feet to hide the obvious pink blush on his cheeks. Buffy is wearing a similar blush.

“Marty,” Buffy says cocking an eyebrow, “You seem like you have something to say.”

The brunette boy turns to Cyrus who both nod encouragingly.

“I was wondering if you’d like to go to The Spoon,” Marty asks hardly keeping his voice steady, “with me.”

“Like on a date?” Buffy questions.

“Uh yeah,” the boy stutters. “If you want. Unless you have somewhere to go.”

“I’d love to,” Buffy responds, but before Marty can react, she adds, “On one condition.”

“What would that be?” Marty asks in somewhat of a panic.

“You admit that I’m a better runner than you,” Buffy challenges.

Marty sighs, “I can’t lie, but you’re certainly a better basketball player.”

Buffy smiles and shrugs, “That’s good enough I guess.” As she says this, she throws her arms around Marty’s neck and presses her body against his. After a brief moment of shock, Marty wraps his arms around her waist.

“You have no idea how long I’ve waited for this,” Marty says, looking deep into her eyes.

“I think I may have some idea,” She responds as she leans in. Marty’s breath catches in his throat as Buffy’s lips connect with his. It’s sloppy and awkward, but Marty has never been happier in his life as butterflies erupt in his stomach and his heart flutters. When Buffy pulls away, he longs for more with both his and Buffy’s cheeks burning red.

“I’m going to go change for our date,” Buffy says with a wink, “I’ll be back soon, 11.5”

Marty rolls his eyes with a massive smile as she walks towards the locker room. He nearly jumps when a hand claps his back. He turns to see T.J. with a look of pride on his face.

“Alright, you owe me like a million thank yous, dude,” T.J. says.

“I got a date!” Marty yells, ignoring the cocky jock’s words.

“Yeah!” Cyrus responds excitedly. “T.J. and I should probably head out.”

“We’ve got a date with the gay films on Netflix and Cyrus’s couch,” T.J. says playfully tickling Cyrus’s side. The boy squirms and buries his face into his boyfriend’s chest.

“How domestic,” Marty teases. “Don’t let me keep you.”

“Good luck on your date with the Slayer,” T.J. says pulling Marty into a bro-hug, “Text me all the details!”

Marty nods, and T.J. and Cyrus make their way out of the gym doors with their hands intertwined. Marty sighs, hoping for a relationship like that one day. Maybe he could have it with Buffy.


End file.
